


Ghost

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Ed, Winry and their kids are invited to spend the weekend at the Fuhrer's mansion but when there are odd events, Ed starts to wonder could the house be haunted.Expect humour, fluff, cute Edwin moments, some Royai because I have no restraint, Roy and Ed bickering and my favourite Halloween trope, kids being creepy





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thephilosophersapprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/gifts).

> Written for the Team Mustang Discord Server Halloween Exchange.
> 
> I really hope you love this Erin.

**Ghost **

It was a cold and wet Autumn day. Edward Elric was glad to be warm and dry in the back of one of Fuhrer Mustang’s cars. He made a note to thank him for sending a car, although the thoughtful gesture most likely came from Riza rather than Mustang himself. Edward, his wife Winry and their kids had travelled up from Resembool while his brother, Alphonse had made a long journey from Xing with his wife, Mei, and their daughter. They were in a car following behind.

“Are we there yet?” The golden eyes of his daughter, Sara, latched onto his.

“Nearly there, sweetheart.” He could barely make out where they were between the heavy rain and fogged up windows.

“Right up ahead,” the driver called over his shoulder.

Winry chuckled. “I guess it’s time to wake up Urey.”

His little rascal had fallen asleep in his lap during the short journey from the train station. 

“Urey,” he whispered ruffling the boy’s blonde hair. Urey groaned in response. 

“Let me try.” Sara grinned and yelled, “Wake up lazybones!”

“Huh?” Urey sat up, still blinking, not quite awake. 

“Sara,” Winry chided. “That was rude and mean.”

Edward tried not to laugh seeing his wife’s thunderstruck expression. He longed to point out that she did the exact same thing to him and Alphonse as kids but he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

The car came to stop distracting mother and daughter from the impending argument. The driver rolled down the window to talk with a soldier. The soldier waved them on almost immediately and the car was moving again, driving up the winding road to the Fuhrer’s mansion.

  
  
  


The mansion was warm and welcoming after the long trip. There was warm cocoa for the kids with tea or coffee for the adults. They were gathered in the parlour where there was a large fire roaring in the hearth. A delicious spread of sandwiches and cakes were available on the table in the corner. Edward wrapped his arm around Winry and watched his kids getting coddled by the Mustangs. He thought he saw a wistful smile on Riza’s face. It had been over a year since those two idiots had finally tied the knot. The Mustangs were throwing a late anniversary party for their close friends and family in the Fuhrer’s residence. Due to their long journey, the First Couple had insisted that both Elric families stay rather than go to a hotel for the weekend. Winry had accepted the offer before Edward could stubbornly decline. He wouldn’t admit it but he was glad she had agreed. Sara was up in Mustang’s arms. His daughter seemed to have taken a shine to Mustang for some reason he could not fathom. Meanwhile, Urey and Riza were on the floor playing with Hayate, who was after getting very old. Edward smiled at the sight. Riza had been the closest thing he had to a mother for a long time. He wondered if she would ever have one of her own. 

Alphonse and Mei walked into the room with their daughter, Luli, in tow. They had left briefly to change after the toddler spilt cocoa all over her dress and her mother’s. His dark-haired niece made a beeline for her cousins. Edward didn’t bother to hide his smirk as Sara abandoned Mustang for her cousin. 

Winry rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Ed, there’s no need to be jealous.”

Mei and Alphonse snickered.

Edward lifted his chin. “I’m not jealous, I know she loves me best.” 

Mustang and Riza came over to join the adults.

“They’re getting really big.” Riza smiled. “I can’t believe they’ve grown so much since we last saw them.”

“And troublesome,” Winry added.

“Well, what do you expect after marrying Fullmetal?” Mustang lifted an eyebrow.

“Shut up, you bastard.”

Fuhrer or not, Mustang was still annoying. Actually he was probably even more annoying now.

“Speaking of change,” Mei interjected, “am I right in saying you have redecorated since the wedding?”

Mustang nodded. “Yeah, some things like the portraits of the former Fuhrers need to stay but we’ve done some remodelling. After everyone’s done with food and drink, we can give you the tour before dinner.”

  
  
  


Edward sat up in the bed. He frowned wondering what pulled him from his sleep. He was exhausted after a long day of travelling. After the kids had gone to bed and the adults had a nightcap, he and Winry had fallen into bed after checking on their sleeping angels in the next room. He lay back down again and shut his eyes hoping for sleep to claim him once more.

_ Clang. _

Edward sat up and listened hard. What the hell was that?

_ Clang. _

He swallowed hard and shook his wife’s shoulder. 

“Ed, what are you doing?” she asked sleepily. 

He put a finger to his lips and whispered urgently. “Did you hear that?” 

“No.” She closed her eyes. “Go back to sleep, Ed.”

_ BANG. _

Winry sat up, her eyes wide. 

“Are you telling me you didn’t hear that?” Ed was already out of the bed and she scrambled after him. 

“Aaargh. Mom! Daddy!”

His stomach roiled as a wave over cold fear washed over him. He pulled open the bedroom door.

“Sara!” Winry’s face was ashen. “We’re coming.”

It was dark in the hall as they ran the few meters to the kids’ room. The only light was from their own bedroom as the lightswitch was further down the hall. Edward opened the door and they peered inside the moonlit room. Sara sat on the floor wiping at her eyes while somehow Urey was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Looking at each with relief but with some remaining apprehension, they entered the room. 

Winry scooped up her daughter. “Oh, honey, what’s wrong? Did you fall out of bed?” 

Sara wrapped her arms around her neck. “There was a ghost. When I woke up, he was staring at me.”

Winry held her close and sat on the bed. “Oh, Sara, there’s no such thing a ghost. You must have had a nightmare.”

The little girl shook her head. “But it was real.” She looked around the room fearfully. “It went poof when you opened the door.”

Winry caught her husband’s eye and he searched the room looking for anything out of place. The bang most definitely wasn’t Sara falling out of bed. It was too loud for that.

“There’s nothing here, honey.” Despite the words, Winry’s voice was shaky. “Why don’t you-”

“Mom, the ghost knocked the lamp!” 

Edward followed his daughter’s pointed finger. Sure enough, the lamp was on the floor by Urey’s bed. He looked at his wife’s wide eyes and his sniffing daughter. There was something odd going on, he was sure. He picked up the lamp righted it on the bedside table.

He sat on the bed next to Winry and she reached for his hand squeezing it hard. 

“Poor Sara’s all worked up,” he whispered. “Why don’t I grab Urey and the kids can sleep with us tonight?”

Winry kissed him on the cheek. “Good idea, Ed, I’m sure she would sleep much better in our bed.”

“He’s here!” Sara cried suddenly. “He’s coming.”

Edward tensed at the sound of footsteps echoing in the corridor. He was on his feet, heart hammering in his chest. Sara clung to Winry, her face buried in her neck. The door opened and he moved to stand. 

Alphonse stood in the doorway and Edward sighed in relief. 

“Oh, it’s you, Brother. I heard some noises and I thought I would investigate.”

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Edward walked over to his brother and lowered his voice. “What did you hear?”

“It was some sort of clanking sound.” He wrung his hands. “Reminded me of my armour but there was nothing outside.”

“Sara’s sure she saw a ghost.”

“A- a- ghost?”

Edward rolled his eyes. “I know it’s stupid, right?”

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, but Brother there are lots of things you don’t believe until you can see them with your own eyes.”

The hairs rose on the back of Edward’s neck. How many people had not believed in the Homunculi until they had seen them up close and personal? Sara couldn’t really have seen a ghost, could she?

  
  
  
  


Back in their room, Ed’s eyes were wide open as he listened out for anything out of the ordinary. Urey had not woken even when he had moved him into his and Winry’s bed. It seemed like that kid would sleep through a volcano. Ed used to be the same when he was young until necessity had taught him to be ready to move at any moment. Alphonse’s words were playing on his mind much to his annoyance. Ghosts are not real, he reminded himself. Then what was the noise he heard? It could have been anything. What did Sara see? Probably just a shadow. What knocked the lamp then? Damn it. He looked down at his sleeping family and took a deep breath. 

“Ghosts don’t exist,” he muttered.

Winry rolled over. “What did you say, Ed?”

“Nothing, Win, go back to sleep.”

  
  
  


The following morning, Edward and Winry gathered their kids and went downstairs for breakfast. They caught up with Al, Mei and Luli at the foot of the stairs. Together, the two families went into the dining room where they had dinner the previous night. It was a large room with pale walls and there were portraits of the two former Fuhrers hanging at the top of the room. Mustang’s portrait wasn’t yet there, which surprised Edward a little. He was sure the arrogant bastard would love to look at his likeness over breakfast. 

“We are being spoilt,” Winry eyes gleamed. “I wish we had a household staff.”

His mouth watered. There was fresh tea and coffee, juice, fruits of all sorts, cold meats and bread.

Alphonse yawned. Edward glanced at their wives who were admiring some framed photographs that he hadn’t noticed before. The brothers made a beeline for the table.

“Didn’t sleep either last night?” Edward poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to his brother. 

“Thanks Brother.” Alphonse said adding milk and sugar. “Not really. I kept hearing weird noises all night.” 

“Dad!” Sara pulled on Edward’s arm and he looked down. “That man was the ghost!” 

He narrowed his eyes and put down his coffee. “What man?”

His daughter pointed at the Bradley portrait. “Wrath!” 

Edward turned to his brother who looked just as unnerved before turning to his daughter again.

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “Don’t be scared, sweetheart. Daddy will keep you safe.”

Sara blinked. “Well, everyone knows ghosts leave you alone during the day.” 

His jaw dropped and she walked off to join Urey in petting Black Hayate as if she hadn’t been terrified out of her wits the previous night. 

Edward shook his head. “You don’t really think this place is haunted, Al?”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“Hey Chief, Al!”

Edward turned at the familiar voice. “Hey Havoc, Rebecca. When did you two get here?”

“Pretty late,” Rebecca said. “It was around midnight.”

Mei and Winry came over to greet the newcomers.

“No sign of the Boss or Riza?” Havoc looked around. 

Edward took a plate. “Not yet. I don’t intend on waiting for them before I eat though.”

“Good plan.” Havoc chuckled. 

Edward frowned and glanced at Havoc. “Did you notice anything odd last night?”

Havoc shrugged. “No, why?”

“This place is haunted,” Alphonse declared and shivered. 

Mei shook her head. “I don’t feel any bad chi here. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation.”

“You don’t really believe in ghosts, do you?” Winry asked.

Edward glared at her. “That’s not what you were saying last night when you were squeezing my hand so tight you almost broke it.”

“Ghosts, I don’t think so but...” Havoc winked. “You don’t think the weird noises were the Boss and Riza having sex, do you?”

Rebecca started roaring with laughter. Mei and Winry managed to hide their smiles behind their hands.

Edward felt the blood drain from his face. “Ugh, I don’t want that image in my mind.”

“There are little ears around,” Alphonse said primly. “And it sounded nothing like that.”

Mustang and Riza chose that unfortunate moment to walk in the room. They must have noticed the suppressed laughter but they ignored it. 

“Good morning.” Mustang had his arm around Riza. 

“We hope you slept well,” Riza added. 

“Funny you say that!” Havoc smirked. “Ed seems to think your house is haunted.”

Mustang arched an eyebrow. “Haunted?” He exchanged a look with his wife and Edward didn’t miss her small smile. 

Edward scowled and crossed his arms. “I was just asking if anyone else heard strange noises last night.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Mustang was looking at him like he had two heads. “This house is not haunted, Fullmetal.”

“Alphonse was the one saying the place is haunted.” Why was everyone picking on him for? 

“We’ve never noticed anything odd or strange,” Riza said. “But it’s a big and old house, it does take time to get used to all the sounds.”

“Haunted,” Mustang muttered and rolled his eyes again. “More like old pipes and creaky staircases.”

“Maybe we roused a spirit?” Alphonse said.

“Or maybe you two had a few too many glasses of spirits last night?” Mustang chuckled. “Honestly, you two should know better.”

Edward realised he desperately wanted the place to be haunted all of a sudden just to see the slack-jawed expression on Mustang’s face. He wanted to prove the asshole wrong.

He gestured towards Bradley’s portrait. “How do you explain Sara pointed at the portrait of Bradley and said she saw Wrath?”

Alphonse’s eyes were round as saucers and he gasped. “Bradley is haunting the house.”

Mustang chuckled nervously. “Uh, Sara just has a big imagination. She asked me who it was yesterday and I told her his name was Wrath. The poor thing must have had a nightmare.”

“What the hell, Mustang?” Edward glowered. “Terrifying my daughter, so that she has nightmares. I think I would prefer the ghosts. What the hell else have you been telling my daughter?”

Mustang rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t willingly scare Sara, I’m not a monster. I didn’t tell her anything, I swear, just his name.”

Fuhrer or not, Edward would have decked him if children weren’t present. 

“Uncle Roy!” Sara screeched and flung herself at him. Somehow Mustang caught her. Smarmy bastard. What was it with otherwise sensible women falling at his feet. “Come on, I want a piggyback now.”

“Why don’t you come to Daddy?” Edward held out his arms. “I’ll give you a piggyback, don’t want him scaring you again.”

Sara shook her head. “After Uncle Roy, Daddy.”

A vein in Edward’s forehead popped as he watched the man walk away with his daughter. Riza put a hand on his shoulder. “I fully expect you to tease him about being an animal of burden later on.”

His lip twitched. “Well, he is an ass. I still have no idea how he convinced you to marry him.”

“Someone needs to save him from himself.” Her eyes danced in amusement. “And he’s not so bad really.”

“I guess not,” he said, “but don’t ever tell him I said that.”

Edward might never understand it but he was glad those two found happiness together. 

  
  


A few hours later, the much-awaited party was underway. The Mustangs had hired a jazz quartet to entertain their guests. Even Edward had to admit the band were good but he was still a little bothered by the previous night’s events. Mustang had stopped teasing him, probably because he had been the one to set the seed of Bradley’s ghost in Sara’s mind. He hadn’t forgiven him and he wasn’t altogether sure that the weird events were normal either. The feeling of unease was even more compounded when Mrs Bradley walked in with Selim in tow. 

Edward’s mouth dropped open. He rounded on Mustang who was yapping with Winry and Riza. “Why is not-Pride here?” 

“Have you learned nothing, Fullmetal, it pays to keep potential enemies close.”

Riza rolled her eyes and slapped her husband on the arm. “Stop teasing.”

“Excuse me,” Mustang said dramatically, “I better go greet them. Save me if Pride gets me.”

Edward’s right eye twitched. He would love to punch the smug look off Mustang’s face.

“We’re pretty sure there’s nothing to worry about,” Riza said. “Selim is showing no signs of anything but it’s better to keep close with Mrs Bradley, that way she will tell us if anything happens.”

Selim’s head was bowed but Ed caught a glimpse of a smile. The kid must be about twelve now. Had it really been twelve years since The Promised Day? While Mustang was chatting with Mrs Bradley, Elicia walked over to invite Selim to play Scrabble with her and some of the older kids. She had her mother had turned up with the other guests. The Elric kids being too young to play Scrabble were colouring and drawing with Mei and Alphonse in the corner.

Edward stood at the buffet table, alternating between keeping an eye on Selim and his kids. 

“Ed, will you please stop sulking?” Winry took his hands in hers. “You’re spoiling the party.”

He looked around. The adults were all in good spirits. Mustang circled the room with his aunt, a formidable looking woman. Havoc twirled Riza around and Fuery was dancing to a tempo nobody else could hear. Breda was stuffing his face while Mrs Bradley was trying and failing not to look nauseated. Rebecca and Gracia were talking quietly while Falman was dozing in an armchair. Everyone was happy. Maybe he was overreacting?

“Win, is that your way of asking for a dance?”

His wife's smile was all he needed to see and he took her into his arms. He caught Mustang and Riza out of the corner of his eye. They were dancing and making googly eyes at one another. 

“Tell me, Win, we don’t look that pathetic do we?”

“I think they’re sweet. It’s very romantic.”

Edward couldn’t help cast an eye over to the older kids once more. He frowned noticing that Selim was nowhere to be seen. His stomach dropped and if there was something he had learned it was to take notice of his bad feelings. He swept the room with his eyes and still the kid was nowhere to be seen. 

“What’s wrong, Ed?” Winry asked.

“I’m going to the john.” 

His wife frowned but she didn’t protest. 

He left the room and went up the staircase listening as he went. Where did that kid go? He stood still at the top of the staircase and listened hard. He heard the creak of a door up ahead. Grinning he crept down the hall and opened the first door he came to. His keen eyes searched the room. It was a bedroom. By the looks of it, it was Riza and Mustang’s bedroom. Why did the kid come in here? Spotting a small gap in the wardrobe, he marched over and pulled the door open.

“What do you think you’re doing, kid?”

Selim’s eyes were wide and he flinched. “Don’t hurt me, Mister Elric!”

Edward froze. “What-” Selim looked terrified and Edward reminded himself this was not Pride anymore. “What are you doing in here, Selim?”

“I was on my way back from the restroom and then I saw you coming.”

“Okay.” Edward stepped back a little to calm the child. “You were scared of me? Why?”

“You don’t seem to like me for some reason. You kept glaring at me.”

“Oh?” Edward sighed. He had been running around, terrifying a kid. Acting like a crazy person. He felt awful. “Sorry, kid, I didn’t mean to scare ya. You should get back to the party. I’m sure your friends and your Mom are missing you.”

He held out his hand. The kid eyed him warily but he finally shook his hand. 

“Why don’t we walk back together?” Edward suggested. “Maybe we could start over?”

Selim shrugged. “I guess.”

By the time, they walked back to the party, Selim had warmed to Edward while the older of the two was left feeling foolish. When they entered the room, Winry met his eyes with arched eyebrow. 

Selim grinned at him. “Thanks for talking about Science with me, Mister Elric.”

“Uh, sure,” Edward replied.

The boy cast a glance at Bradley’s portrait. “I’d love to know more about my father. Did you know him, Mister Elric?”

“I knew him but not well. Maybe that is a question for your mother?”

Edward could have sworn he saw a red glint in the boy’s eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. He shook his head and Selim was just a kid again. A former Homunculus but a kid. 

Selim smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Mister Elric.” The boy turned around and went back to the older kids.

Edward shook his head. Winry came up beside him and wrapped her arms around him. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I think I might have got a bit carried away by the ghost thing.”

**Fin**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
